Underneath It All
by blackdeathmessenger
Summary: Revised.Underneath it all, there is something that is still lingering. SquallxQuistis.Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Final Fantasy 8, and if Square Enix wants me delete this story, I will. Otherwise, enjoy.

AN: This is a revised version of the story, though it has not been changed all that much, I hope that those of you who have already read this will find the revised chapters better than they were. Anyway, hope the rest of you enjoy the story.

Underneath It All

By: blackdeathmessenger

Chapter 1: The Best Time Of All

Almost as if in a dream, Squall ran forward with his trusted weapon, and deflected the bullets from hitting his bride as they ran down the aisle of chairs from the altar, at which they were just married.

"You all right?" he asked, holding his hand out for her to take it.

"I'm fine, but I'm gonna need a weapon." And with that Squall pulled her whip off his belt where he had had it concealed and handed it to her.

She took her whip, and they both ran forward to take out the lone gunman that had started all the pandemonium. He never had a chance to take another shot at them due to the crowd running for their lives. The next thing the gunman knew, he was hit by a whip and a Gunblade, and at the very least, knocked unconscious.

Then the fighting really started.

Galbadian troops swarmed into the area, and started attacking the fleeing people at random. Squall and Quistis(despite her wedding dress) ran into the fray and quickly disposed of that group of Galbadian troops.

At that moment they were completely surrounded by Galbadians, back to back, with little or no hope of escape, weapons poised to strike.

"This may not be the best time to tell you, but…"she paused, blocking a blow from a nearby Galbadian's sword,"…I love you, Squall" and she then dispatched the Galbadian who had attempted to strike her earlier.

"On the contrary, it's the best time of all, and, I love you too" and right at that moment, something exploded nearby and the married couple were knocked unconscious. However, they were saved from the Galbadian forces that surrounded them by someone that would've never been expected to save them in their life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Look to Chapter 1.

Underneath It All

By: blackdeathmessenger

Chapter 2: Things Change

When Squall woke up, the first thing he saw was Dr. Kadowaki standing over him, as well as someone else; his bride. Quistis was sitting on the bed, holding his hand, happy that he was awake. He immediately felt a dull throb behind his eyes, but smiled at the two women anyway.

Once the doctor was sure that he was fine, she left the two alone muttering something about the headmaster wanting to talk to him. Quistis immediately then leaned down and kissed Squall, interrupting what he was about to say.

"You were about to say something?" Quistis asked when they finally broke from their long kiss.

"What happened? We were completely surrounded by Galbadians, and then there was a large explosion…" he let the sentence trail off.

"I believe I can answer that." Headmaster Cid said, stepping into view of Squall and Quistis, wearing his usual Headmaster's smirk and trademark clothing, though it made him look like the old man that he was, he didn't really care; it was comfortable for him.

"Please do, headmaster"

"The explosion was a Dollet grenade."

"Dollet?" Squall said "But I thought that they didn't-"

"Apparently they aren't feeling so hostile anymore" the headmaster interrupted.

After a minute of silence, Squall said, "Alright. So, what happened after the grenade went off?"

After a minute of thinking, the headmaster said, "Well…you're not going to believe this, but…Seifer helped you two out after the grenade went off."

"You're right, I don't believe you. Why would he help me, or anyone else from Garden?"

"Because" a voice replied from out of their field of vision, then stepped out so they could see him. Once they all saw him, he continued, "…I don't blame you anymore for Rinoa's death."

"Seifer, since when have you stopped being so cold-hearted towards us?" Quistis asked in a mocking voice.

Seifer ignored her question and continued regardless, "Anyway, I thought that I would just…" he hesitated a moment. "…Stop by." Seifer then started towards the door, and wasn't stopped by anyone, but was watched by them as he left.

"Well" the headmaster said "I should probably be getting back to my office" and with that said, he too left.

The doctor then came back and said that Squall could go back to his room. Quistis and Squall promptly got up and left for their shared dorm room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Underneath It All

By: blackdeathmessenger

Chapter 3: The Memory Remains

That night, Squall didn't get much sleep; he just lay there staring at the ceiling, with

Quistis at his side, clutching his shirt as she was having bad dreams.

'Why now?' he thought to himself. 'I mean, she's been dead for a year and a half, so why are the memories flooding back and causing me pain now?' He shook his head, trying to clear his head of any thoughts and failed.

'Why now?' he asked himself again, even though everyone else cried when she died, and even more so at the funeral, he had not been able to shed a single tear. He felt soulless for about 6 months after her death, and didn't really even acknowledge his own existence during that time.

He remembered that while everyone else just let him be, Quistis wouldn't. She would do everything she could, every day to make sure that he didn't die (due to starvation or suicide), and tried to bring him back to his old self.

After about a year after Rinoa's death, he started to recover (very slowly). With Quistis' help, of course.

'And now' he thought, 'I'm married to a beautiful woman that I have known for over ten years, thinking of another woman that died almost two years ago.'

It still pained him greatly to think of the dead woman that he had fallen in love with, and started wondering if he'd ever get over it.

'It's been close to two years, and it feels as if it were yesterday.' He closed his eyes briefly, and a single tear slid down his cheek as he opened them. He then continued, 'even if I could go back in time and fix things, I don't think I could stand to lose her twice if something similar were to happen again.'

Quistis then stirred a little and he thought that it was probably time to finally get some sleep, and finally turned towards Quistis and put his arms around her and fell asleep.

AN: You will learn about Rinoa's death in chapter 6.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Underneath It All

By: blackdeathmessenger

Chapter 4: Morning After/Enjoy The Silence

When Squall woke up, it was around mid-day, and it appeared that Quistis hadn't been up for very long either, because she was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Squall sat up, and came to her from behind, and put his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder after kissing her neck briefly.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Not really. So, we still have to decide on where to go for our Honeymoon, so where do you want to go?"

"Well…"she thought for a moment, "what about Balamb?"

"Sounds good" he said, standing up and reaching for the phone. He dialed the number for the bridge.

"This is the bridge" a girl's voice answered.

"Xu, set course for Balamb."

"Yes, Commander."

"Thanks, Xu"

"No prob." And with that he hung up before she could say anything else.

Quistis then got up and stretched, and came towards Squall and put her arms around him, and they just stood there, in silence, until the phone rang about half an hour later.

"Squall speaking" he said, still holding Quistis.

"Commander, we have arrived at Balamb."

"Very good, Quistis and I shall be departing soon."

"While you two are in Balamb, we'll return to FH to finish the repairs."

"Alright, see you guys when we get back"

"Yes sir." And with that, he hung up the phone.

"Well, we should probably be getting dressed" he said as he released her, and started getting dressed. Quistis did the same. When they were both dressed, they went towards the door, and after that, the exit to Garden, and headed to Balamb.

AN: No action, I know, but I'm writing like this for a very good reason, and when I figure it out, I might tell you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

AN: I am not very good at writing scenes like the one that is below, so please, bear with me. In all actuality, I can't really believe that I wrote this chapter at all, but I did.

Underneath It All

By: blackdeathmessenger

Chapter 5: Underneath It All

When they got back to their hotel room, they both had amused looks on their faces, and both were very tired from the Balamb Fair that they had just come back from and they kicked off their boots. However, Quistis was holding a very large, very pink, stuffed Moogle doll that Squall won for her at one of the many booths that had lined the road that night.

Quistis sat down on the bed looking exhausted, and after taking his jacket off, he sat down on the bed as well. They both then started leaning towards each other and started kissing.

They then put their arms around each other, and deepened the kiss. They both took off their shirts, and that's when Squall noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. He took her breasts in his hands and slowly started to knead them, which elicited moans from her.

He then bent his head down and took her right nipple in his mouth and started to suck lightly. She moaned even more at this action. He then switched to her other one and started kneading the breast that he just paid attention to and continued doing to this one what he was doing to the other only moments before. Her moans became a bit louder.

He then lifted his head and engaged her in a passionate kiss while he continued to knead her breasts. He then stopped kneading, and pulled away from her to pull off his pants, and fumbled with the belts that went around his waist for a moment before he finally undid it and was left in nothing but his necklace and his boxers.

She then took the initiative and pulled off her tight dress and stood before Squall in just her panties. Squall took a moment to look at her beauty before he stepped forward and engaged her in yet another deep kiss. They fell back onto the bed, and when Squall broke away from her, he immediately went south to her panties and hooked his thumbs under the straps on both sides and pulled them off of her.

He didn't hesitate to bring his mouth down once the panties were clear of her body, and slowly started to lick at the folds of her lower area. It didn't take long for her to start feeling what he was doing, and she started to moan.

He then went for the sensitive area and licked at the nub that had made itself present during his ministrations, and he got a surprised half moan, half gasp from her. He didn't stop for even moment, and her moans continued to get louder and louder until her body finally tensed up and her orgasm hit. He continued his ministrations and licked up every last bit of her juice.

He then raised his head and brought his mouth to hers. She was exhausted at this point, but determined to continue. Feeling almost unable to continue, she broke their kiss and whispered into his ear, "Stop all this fooling around and take me now."

Not one to disappoint, he was soon devoid of his boxers, which were now on the ground with his pants. He then sheathed himself completely inside of her, and she moaned loudly as he started to slide in and out, slowly at first, then getting faster and faster as she moaned louder and louder.

As he felt his end getting closer and closer, he slowly started getting more and more forceful until his seed finally pulsed into her and she moaned a final time, and he lowered his head as she raised hers, and they locked into yet another kiss.

He finally pulled out, and lay down next to her for a minute before pulling back the covers and they both got in, and she snuggled up on his chest until she fell asleep.

After a few hours of staring up at the ceiling, he carefully got up without waking her, and threw his pants on, and walked out to the balcony, and leaned forward on it, and stared out to the sea.

'Why?' he thought. 'Why does it always feel like I've betrayed her?' he shook his to try and clear his thoughts, and failed, as he usually did.

'It's like this every time after we make love, so, why do I feel so-' his thought was interrupted by Quistis' hand on his back. She came a little closer and whispered into his ear, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he lied, unable to tell her the truth.

She hesitated a moment, and then said, "You're lying" she said, obviously expecting an explanation. When she didn't get one, she turned him around.

He noticed that she was wearing his white shirt that he always wore underneath his jacket, and she pulled him closer, and put her arms around him.

"… I'm sorry, but it's something I can't tell you about right now. I will eventually, but it's still too near to what happened tell you."

"It has something to do with Rinoa's death, doesn't it?" she asked, getting a bull's eye.

He hesitated a moment before finally stating, "…Yes, but I…I just can't tell you what is bugging me, not yet." He then tightened his hold around her, and they just stood like that for a while.

Quistis decided to finally break the silence, "Well, if you can't talk about what's bothering you, can you at least come back to bed with me?"

Quietly, he responded with a small (as well as rare) grin, "Yeah, I think I can do that" and they walked back inside their room, went to the bed and got in. They held each other closely and finally fell asleep, together.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Underneath It All

By: blackdeathmessenger

Chapter 6: What The Hell Have I

"Kurse you, SeeDs" Ultimecia spat.

They all just stood there, letting the victory settle into their minds.

"Kurse you damnable SeeDs!" she spat again. Ultimecia laughed at the realization that as she lay there, defeated, she was about to die.

"You may have been the ones to deal the finishing blow to me, but I'm not going to go alone!" she exclaimed, and started laughing again "And I'm going to end the life of…her!" and she pointed her finger at Rinoa. Everyone's face but Squall's and the laughing Ultimecia's showed a panicked look.

"Squall, finish her off!" everyone yelled at him, but he just stood there unmoving, almost as if he hadn't heard their cries. After everyone yelled his name again, he finally raised his Gunblade, and was about to let the blade fall and kill the sorceress, when he suddenly got a very bad feeling about what was going on.

Squall then turned towards Rinoa, and looked up to see something falling straight for her.

"Rinoa!" Squall yelled "Run! There's something falling straight for you!" she never acknowledged his words, but distanced herself from everyone else by heading into the center of the area. By that point, everyone else had looked up, and was trying to warn her, but to no avail, it was almost as she couldn't hear their words, and as if they couldn't move from their spots.

Squall then decided to rush towards her, as the falling object was coming ever closer.

As Squall approached her though, she held up one hand in his direction. He could no longer move, and he couldn't even move his mouth.

She then looked at him and smiled, and he heard her voice in his head, "Goodbye…Squall, I love you." And with that, the falling Meteor had finally struck its target, leaving a decent sized crater where only moments before, there was a living, breathing, decent human being.

For several moments, everything stood absolutely still. Ultimecia's laughter broke the silence and everyone but Squall and Ultimecia started crying.

Squall then slowly started to walk over to the laughing Ultimecia, weapon in hand, bangs covering his eyes, head drooped slightly. When she noticed the SeeD standing over her as he was, she stopped laughing, and noticed the rage and bloodlust in his eyes, and before anyone knew what had just happened, Ultimecia had been sliced into little pieces, by Squall, no less, and he was licking(yes licking) the blood off his weapon.

All the rest of them could do was look at Squall with horror, and cry for what Rinoa had just _let _happen to her.

Squall, after finally licking all the blood from his Gunblade, just started laughing maniacally.

That's when everyone truly feared Squall, for he had just sliced someone to little pieces in the blink of an eye, licked off the blood from his weapon after doing said action, and now he was standing there, laughing like a homicidal maniac who wanted more of what he had just done.

After five tantalizing minutes of Squall's evil laughing, Time Compression started.

After they went through the Time Compression, and they were back in their own time, they all noticed that Squall had become suddenly quiet and reclusive, and then he disappeared after claiming that he wanted to be alone for a while. That was when his road to self destruction had truly started.

AN: I hope I didn't ruin your opinion of Squall too much, namely, did I make him too evil? And man, what a way to go, poor Rinoa…sometimes I just have to curse my own ingenuity ( I often do).


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Underneath It All

By: blackdeathmessenger

Chapter 7: End Of Honeymoon

Squall sat bolt upright, the memory of Rinoa's death still haunting him.

"What's wrong?" a soft voice beside him asked.

"The day of Rinoa's death has been haunting me through my dreams lately."

"It was just a dream" she said, sitting up and putting a hand on his back. He looked at her, and she pulled him into an embrace. She held his head tightly to her chest, and just stroked his hair soothingly. They stayed like this for about half an hour before they decided to finally get some more sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

They both awoke to the sounds of gunfire.

"What the hell is going on out there?" they both asked. They got up and, and got dressed quickly. While Quistis was pulling on her boots, Squall ran to the door, Gunblade in hand. He cracked the door open, and didn't not like what he saw.

"What's going on out there?" Quistis asked.

"Galbadians" was all Squall said before throwing the door open and slashing through a Galbadian soldier.

"Alright, let's go" he said, she nodded and grabbed her whip off of her belt. They ran down the hall towards the door of the hotel, and ran into a couple of soldiers, but dispatched them quickly.

They then exited the hotel, but were immediately surrounded by Galbadian soldiers. Seeing no way out, they gave up.

They dropped their weapons, and were immediately swarmed and thrown into a waiting Galbadian prison car, in which they were to be transported to the D-district prison.

When they were brought into the prison, they were put into separate cells. Unable to speak to each other, or use magic (due to a magic barrier), and seeing no way to escape, they sat in their cells thinking about escape and one another.

AN: Didn't really change this chapter too much, except for a few minor details.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

AN: When Fujin talks, she isn't yelling or anything, it's just how she talks; concise, a true soldiers way of speaking.

Underneath It All

By: blackdeathmessenger

Chapter 8: Plan Of Action

"Quistis Leonheart…that actually sounds pretty good. Just don't tell Squall that." a familiar voice said to her through the force shield door.

"Seifer? What are you doing here?!"

"Ssshhhh! You shouldn't make any more noise than you have to. Anyway, I'm here to bust the two of you out of here."

"But why? I thought you hated anything to do with Garden?"

"I do, but there was always something that has bugged me, what's it like to be the good guy for once?"

"Alright, so when are you going to open the door?"

"As soon as Fujin finishes setting up a feedback loop for the cameras."

"How long will that be?"

"Should be any minute now." As soon as Seifer said that, Fujin appeared.

"Alright, ready Fujin?"

"READY"

"On three, we open the doors at the same time. One. Two. And, Three." Then both of the cell doors opened as they were supposed to.

Squall came out of his cell, and approached the other three, somehow not surprised that Seifer had helped yet again.

"Squall, why aren't you surprised to see me?"

"Because, you usually turn up when you aren't expected, but seeing as you have changed, I expected you to 'do the right thing', and come here to rescue us."

'Damn you, Squall, you really have me figured out, don't you?' Seifer thought to himself before saying, "We should get going soon before someone finds us here."

"Well, we're going to need some sort of disguise. Anyone that sees us in the clothing we're in, we'll be in some deep shit."

"Right, which is why I brought these" and he tossed a janitors jumpsuit to both of them. As they slipped on the jumpsuits, Seifer went to the janitor's closet and got some mops and a few buckets.

When Seifer returned with the cleaning supplies, Squall asked, "Where are our weapons?"

"I believe that they are on the top level" and with that, they set about slowly cleaning the floors and working their way to the top floor of the D-district prison.

------------

"Is that what I think it is?" Xu asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"I believe it is" Nada answered.

'This is just great' Xu thought. 'The Galbadians make a Garden of their own, and then they invaded Balamb and probably even capture Squall and Quistis. This is becoming a bad day.' "Nada, let me see those binoculars."

When she looked through the binoculars, she almost fainted, but instead fell on her ass.

"What did you see?" Nada asked.

"…It..I…" She stuttered.

Nada picked up the binoculars and almost joined Xu on the floor.

What they saw was an incredibly large and irregularly shaped Garden, but with the same blue spinning 'Halo' underneath it from Galbadia Garden, and it was "parked" near Balamb.

"What the hell do the Galbadians think their doing?" Xu asked, but she didn't get any answers.

-------------

"How many more floors?" Squall and Quistis asked, almost in perfect unison.

"Well…" Seifer said, "let's see…we started on floor two, and it's been about four hours…so, I'd have to say that we have about three more floors to go" and with that they decided to hurry so they could get Squall and Quistis back their weapons.

--------------

"Set course for FH!" Xu yelled once she finally reclaimed her feet.

"Yes ma'am!" Nada said, rushing back to his post, and setting course for FH.

'It's going to be a long ways to go, but it should be worth it' Xu thought.

--------------

"Alright, Seifer, where are our weapons?" Squall asked as Seifer looked through yet another stockpile of taken weapons.

"Damn!" Seifer exclaimed. "The head honcho must have taken them."

After a few minutes of silently thinking, Squall asked, "So, what are we supposed to ?"

"That's just it, I don't know." Seifer said as he sat down next to the pile of weapons that he was just searching through to think. Everyone else did the same.

--------------

"I don't think you should go" Nada said.

"And why the hell not?! We need their help!" Xu exclaimed.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"Alright, but don't talk too much, and try to remember that we are in a hurry."

"Yes ma'am!" Nada exclaimed.

--------------

They all thought of what they could do, but no one really came up with much; Seifer was the only one with a working plan.

After some time, Squall, Quistis, and Fujin finally admitted defeat.

"So, when can we start this plan?"

"Any minute now" Seifer said, staring down at his watch. After a few minutes of waiting, the general alarm went off.

After a another minute or so, when there was a lot of commotion coming from out side the door, Seifer said, "Alright, let's get this party started!" and with that, they exited the room and headed for the stair case that lead to the upper levels of the prison.

--------------

"You must let me see him!" Xu shouted.

"Sorry, miss, but the president sees no one."

"I'm a representative from Garden! I am here on Squall Leonheart's behalf!"

"Hold on a minute" the guard said, and turned around, obviously getting a transmission from his superior. He grumbled something before turning back around to Nada and Xu.

The guard pointed at Xu and said, "Alright, the president will see you, but your friend here has to stay out here." and with that, the guard moved aside and Xu rushed in before Nada could say anything about it being unfair.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So, miss representative, what is it that you need?" the president asked, smiling.

"Squall is in danger and, there's a weird Garden hanging around Balamb."

"No way!" the president stood up, and began to pace the room while he thought.

"Well," he finally said. "As president, I don't get to stretch my legs much anymore, so, I'm going with you to see for my self what is happening, and what I can do to help."

"Thank you, Mr. President." Xu said as she bowed low in appreciation.

"Please, call me Laguna."

"Yes Mr…I mean, Laguna."

"Alright, let's go" Laguna said.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

AN: I think I got Odine's accent wrong, but oh well. Please tell me if I did get it wrong.

Underneath It All

By: blackdeathmessenger

Chapter 9: Impossible Is Nothing

Surrounded by a handful of Galbadians, and their commander, who was holding two newly acquired weapons (Quistis' whip and Squall's Gunblade).

"So much for a plan" Squall said, dodging a soldier's sword.

Blocking another Galbadians sword, Seifer said, "Well, would you rather sit in that cell, waiting for who knows what?"

Punching the soldier that had just swung at him, Squall said, "Not really." He then proceeded to knock the soldier out and grab the soldier's sword. Quistis managed to get by on her magic alone, seeing as she doesn't like to use swords that much. The group of them either KO'd, or killed the group of lowly soldiers before turning to the commander of the prison.

The commander first swung to the left and then the right with the whip that belonged to Quistis. When the leader left himself open, both Squall and Seifer came at him. He blocked Seifer, but didn't even notice Squall, and before he even knew what hit him (quite literally), he was on the floor and Squall and Quistis were reclaiming their lost weapons.

"Damn!" Seifer exclaimed when he looked around. They then started fighting the monsters that had been slowly coalescing around them.

-----------------

Handing the binoculars back, all Laguna said was, "Hmmm…" When he looked, he saw the same thing that the other two on the bridge saw before they headed to Esthar.

"Well, what can you do?" Xu finally asked

"I'm not entirely sure. However, I did send for my top specialist on Gardens before we got here, when you were filling me in on the walk over to FH. He should be here any min-"

"I am vhere!" Dr. Odine exclaimed, surprising everyone on the bridge as he stepped off the elevator for Garden's bridge.

"Dr. Odine, look through these binoculars at that Garden and tell us what you can about it."

The Dr. looked through the binoculars, and all he said was," Hmmm…very interesting…"

"Well?" Xu asked.

"Very interesting indeed" he said, finally handing back the binoculars. "It seems zat ze Galbadians have found some of my old Garden plans."

"W…WH…WHAT!?" Xu and Nada yelled and questioned at the same time.

"Vell, I came up vith ze plans for ze current Gardens. Ze Galbadians must have found my old plans and used zem to build zat Garden zere."

Getting over their initial shock, Xu and Nada returned to their original composure.

"So, since it's your design, you should know the weaknesses, right?" Laguna asked.

"Wrong. It'z based on a couple of my designs combined, so, I cannot know ze exact weaknesses at ze moment."

"Vell, can you come up with an idea of what weaknesses it has?"

"Perhaps, vith some time."

You have a few hours, but no more than that" Xu said, finally using her powers as temporary commander of Garden.

"Very vell" the short doctor replied.

-----------------------

"Damn that was a lot of monsters." Seifer said, panting, as he was out of breath. No one else really said anything as they were recovering their breath.

After finally recovering his breath, Squall said, "Alright, let's see if they still park their cars where they did last time."

--------------------

"Dr. Odine!" Xu yelled into the comm. system. "Report to the bridge. Immediately!"

A few minutes later…"Vhat is all ze ruckus?"

"Did you forget?! It's been almost 3 hours, and you still haven't told us anything!"

"Oh, right, I knew zat."

"Well, tell us what you have figured out already!" Laguna yelled.

"Vell, it does have vone veakness. Ze veakness is right under ze halo assembly, on ze outside."

"You mean sending someone on a suicide mission!?!"

"If zat is vhat you think, zen yes." At Odine's words, Xu tried to jump him, but Nada quickly stepped in to stop the temporary commander from doing something that she'd probably regret later.

"Vell, such hostilities, I guess my vork here is done" and he stepped on to the elevator and disappeared from sight.

Once Nada let Xu up again, all she did was growl, and try to think up a better plan.

--------------

"How much further to the station?" Quistis asked.

"Shouldn't be much further" Seifer said before he floored the gas pedal. Quistis sat back in her seat, and rested her head on Squall's shoulder, and took one of his hands and interlaced their fingers. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the train station.

Flashing his Balamb Garden id card at the ticket girl, Squall said, "Four tickets to Balamb."

--------------

'Hmmm…' Xu thought. 'So far they haven't really been much of a fight. However, we need Squall for this mission…'She thought. "Any sign or word of Squall yet?" Xu asked.

"Not yet" Nada replied.

After all this time of being Garden's temporary "fearless" leader, she finally had a breakdown. "Damn it!" she cried, falling to her knees. Luckily for her, and the rest of the bridge crew (namely, Nada) were the only ones there, as Laguna was in his temporary dorm room.

Nada left his post to comfort Xu after putting the Garden on autopilot. He kneeled down, and put his arms around her and said, "Squall will be back before we know it." She didn't say anything, but leaned into Nada and cried on his shoulder.

After ten or so minutes, they heard a familiar voice that said, "You guys really missed me that much?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Underneath It All

By: blackdeathmessenger

Chapter 10: Intermezzo Liberté

"You guys really missed me that much?"

"Squall!" both Xu and Nada screamed at the same time. Xu came forward and lunged into him and knocked him over, just to be sure she wasn't imagining him.

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" Squall said trying to get a suddenly crying Xu off of him. After a few minutes she finally let go and they stood up.

"Squall, err, Commander, we have plan to take out that other Garden, but-"

"Laguna told me" he interrupted. "He was waiting for me at the front gates. And…I so approve said plan. Laguna and I will go set it."

"But, sir!"

"Don't worry; Laguna should be enough to cover me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, the bomb's set, let's go Laguna." Squall said, and they then started running back to Garden, so as not to be blown up as well.

As soon as they were at the entrance to Garden, the Galbadians' garden blew up. Body parts and metal were flying everywhere. Squall and Laguna hadn't stuck around for very long, and headed straight to the bridge.

Quistis, Xu, and Nada were the only other people on the bridge, and they all had a horrified look on their faces as they looked at the remains of the other garden; body parts, machinery, and blood that was strewn out all over the place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

One Week Later…

Squall was sitting at his desk filling out reports when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" he said, still filling out reports.

"So, Squall, it appears that you can't even make it to the training ground on time for class."

"Spare me your psychobabble, Seifer. I still have plenty of reports to finish from the incident last week." he said, regretting the fact that he had put off the reports for a week.

"So, what about your class?"

"Ask Quistis do it, she knows where we left off from, and besides, who knows what you'd teach them if I left to you?"

He smirked when Squall said that. "As you wish Commander." he said as he did a mock bow and turned to leave the room.

"Wait" Squall said. "Tell Quistis to start the surprise attack section in an hour."

"Alright" Seifer said and finally left the room.

Squall then signed the last document, and went to go prepare for the 'surprise attack'.

Ten Years Later…

"Mommy, c'mon, we'll be late to pick up daddy from the station!" the little girl exclaimed, jumping up and down on the command deck of Garden.

"Yes, Rinoa, hold on" Quistis told her dark haired daughter. "Xu, take over for me."

"Yes ma'am!" Xu said.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As the two of them walked towards the train station, the train pulled in just as they got there. Rinoa ran forward only to be picked up by a tall man in black clothes with long brown hair. The man put his daughter on his shoulder, and started walking towards Quistis. When they got close, he put his daughter down, and Quistis put her arms around him.

"How was the mission, Squall?" she asked.

"Difficult, but nothing I couldn't handle. Well, let's get going you two, I could use some sleep."

"Yeah, let's" and with that, they walked towards Garden, hand in hand, Quistis on the right, their daughter on the left.

FIN

AN: So, was it any good? Please tell me, because almost no one has reviewed, so please review! Later people.


End file.
